Violet Wildman
'Violet Wildman '''is the Blue Neo Zeo Ranger and older sister of Yellow Ranger Casey. Biography Violet and her sister Casey lived with their parents in Angel Grove all of their lives. Obsessed with mermaids from an early age, Violet began wanting to be one, and obligingly, her mother sewed her a swim tail when she was seven. Thrilled, Violet began teaching herself to swim like a mermaid, holding her breath as long as she could. Her parents, seeing that she had talent, got her a swim coach, who told Violet about professional mermaids. Violet decided that she would be a professional when she grew up. She learned endurance diving and how to “swim pretty,” and received her first really well-made tail from her sIster Casey on her fourteenth birthday. She began trying to get into a mermaid agency, but with no success. During one test swim with a new tail, she discovered a strange boy watching her with Casey. It turned out he'd mistaken her for a real mermaid; once the misunderstanding was cleared up, they started talking. The conversation was interrupted by a Windjammer attack, and the trio scattered. With some help from Casey, she came up with a plan: while Casey used the pickup to ram monsters and grab people, she tried to organize the rest of the panicking civilians. She got most of them into the woods where the Windjammers' ships couldn't follow. Some time later, she met up with Lidian at Adelle's Surf Spot to look over the photos he'd taken. While doing this, Casey vanished, and when Violet and Lidian went to look for her, they were teleported into the Power Chamber. Violet wanted to leave immediately, but when Alpha 5 and David appeared and explained the situation, she agreed to become the Blue Ranger. Immediately afterwards, Jewel Golems attacked NASADA, and Violet participated in her first battle. As she and her new teammates cleaned up the Power Chamber, Violet began to notice that Lidian seemed attracted to her sister, though he denied it. She helped organize the cleanup efforts, suggesting that the debris could be used to camouflage the base from above. In her next battle, Violet finally realized that this war could cost her or her sister their lives after Casey vanished abruptly, transported into Taurus's Labyrinth by a one-way portal. She freaked out, getting angry at David when he coldly ordered her to calm down. A later talk got them onto speaking terms at least, but she was unhappy with his decision to send Lidian, not herself, to save Casey. Regardless, she helped him destroy the portal generators planted around Angel Grove. Violet participated in the Rangers' first Zord battle, pulling off a tricky maneuver to get Tommy out of the cockpit of an enemy ship. Afterwards, David introduced him properly, to Violet's shock--though she recovered quickly, peppering the veteran Ranger with questions. Later, when presented with four strange Zeo Rangers, two of whom claimed to be her long-lost siblings, Violet was suspicious. However, as she told Lidian, playing along seemed like the best choice at the moment. She invited the newcomers into the Power Chamber. Lidian and his "brother" were attacked, and by the time the rest of the Rangers arrived there were two Lidians, one dead, the other insisting he was the real one. Violet remained relatively calm, keeping the injured Hector from avenging his "brother" and asking for proof. After he gave it, and Hector attacked him, she had to fight off her own brand-new siblings. She managed to wound hers, before Hector learned the hard way that the Zeonizers weren't compatible with monsters. She also killed Flying Ace with two thrown axes to the back. Violet participated in the fight to protect the Phantom Ranger and the shipment of new tech he was delivering for the Power Chamber. When Alpha gave her an order in battle for the first time, she obeyed, only asking if he was sure. She was less trusting of the Phantom Ranger's traveling companion, Sabrina--or as she was more generally known, Scorpina. Initially she asked Tommy, who was with Alpha, what to think, but he reluctantly told the Rangers to decide for themselves. However, Violet soon had other concerns--namely the first giant monster the team had faced. Alpha 5 informed the Rangers that its power core could be used to restore the Pink Zeo Subcrystal, and accordingly the team tried to stop the creature without killing it. They succeeded, but the Subcrystal was stolen, and though Violet and David pursued in their Super ZeoZords, they were unable to stop the thieves. In the ensuing battle with the Windjammers, Violet's hull was mysteriously compromised. Shortly after that she, and David, started feeling symptoms of what turned out to be an airborne bacterial disease Cancer had been working on. Unable to fight, they were grounded on the Moon while Alpha and the others worked on a cure. She started talking to David about being helpless and the inferiority complex she'd noticed. They found some common ground, but were interrupted by the arrival of their brand-new Pink Ranger--Sabrina. Violet interrogated Sabrina about her origins, knowledge of the Zodiac Emperors and the stranger who'd helped her retrieve the Pink Zeo Subcrystal. She only stopped when Leo himself attacked Angel Grove. Arriving too late to do much, Violet had to content herself with helping the trapped civilians. When Leo attacked again, she did what she could, but the team was pretty thoroughly outmatched. They managed to escape back to the Power Chamber whole, but Leo pursued them. Violet and Sabrina faced him in the ZeoZords, but lost and had to retreat again. In David's absence she made the battle plans. The Red Ranger returned at the last minute to fight, and with that time they managed to pin Leo underneath a heap of debris. Afterwards Violet quietly thanked him for showing up. Home life began to get tricky for Violet. Her mother continued to be as protective of her as if she was a child, despite her maturity. Feeling rebellious, Violet decided to sneak into the potential set of a Power Rangers film being made, along with Casey. They got caught by security, but outran them and reached one of the main cast--Brett Slater. In conversation he realized her knowledge of the buildings (partly Ranger experience, partly her father's work in construction) would speed things along. He got both girls involved in the production. Violet ended up in Brett's large female entourage, for the most part, though she still did what she could for the crew. When he, under Virgo's influence, led them into the woods to wait for Windjammer pickup, she acted as a bodyguard for him, fighting her male teammates when they arrived. Lidian, however, was able to get them to turn against each other out of jealousy, and then freed them all from the influence of what turned out to be a contact-borne drug. Violet encouraged him and Casey when they decided to start a relationship, getting them out of the coming Zord fight, but warned them that if she caught them kissing someone would get punched. Later, Violet helped Casey save a couple of boys from Libra, who was drafting "criminals" into her army. When Casey tried to find a moral in the situation, Violet suggested not discussing one's cheating in public. Casey did not approve. When Casey suggested Lidian throw a Halloween party, Violet was supportive, thinking it would be fun. She went as a mermaid. When a monster attack began, she ended up facing Ophiuchus, barely able to walk since the zipper on her tail got stuck. She was doing well when the Zodiac Emperors teleported her opponent away. Outside, Casey was less lucky--but a stranger appeared and helped out in time. Less luckily, that same stranger wanted to hunt down the Hex Rider. Violet, along with her teammates, tried to protect him, but was delayed by the arrival of Libra's Jewel Golems. After the situation was resolved, she went back to finishing off the foot soldiers. When Ophiuchus appeared in the park, Violet attacked him along with the rest of her teammates. He expressed an interest in finishing their previous fight properly, and Violet assented, pointing out that he might be a distraction. Her teammates left, though she was still monitored, and the two dueled. Initially she was able to disarm him, but didn't finish him off immediately, giving him a chance to turn the tables. Fortunately David hadn't really left, and the two held Ophiuchus off. Violet started pressing him on his motives for helping the Zodiac Emperors, pointing out that he wasn't getting anything in return. He was teleported away before they could finish their battle. She chased the rogue Sabrina into space with her teammates, and joined David in his attack on the ''Equinox. Violet ended up battling the Pink Galaxy Ranger, though both of them were reluctant. Eventually Aries intervened, only for the Galaxy Rangers to realize who the real villains were and switch sides. The two united teams took down Taurus before parting ways. Without telling her teammates, she kept up with Brett, and was talking to him on a payphone when Ophiuchus attacked her. Although the other Rangers arrived quickly, he kept them out with a force field. During the fight he was finally able to get the best of the Blue Ranger, but seemed reluctant to kill her. He accidentally revealed to her that the Zodiac Emperors had an army before Sabrina broke through his defenses and the Zodiac Emperors dragged him back to the Equinox. Violet avoided telling her friends and family what she'd been doing beforehand. The Zodiac Emperors sent monsters with explosives to the homes of each Ranger, intending to blow them up in their sleep. The Wildmans didn't manage to wake up in time; by the time Lidian arrived to help the house was already in flames, and Casey was the only member of the family he was able to save. Some time later, the Rangers were confronted by a human using Violet's powers, which had been lost in the attack. They were naturally furious, but only united were they able to defeat her and unmask her, revealing what appeared to be a slightly older Violet. She didn't seem to recognize them as more than enemies, and called herself Andromeda One. Their surprise allowed her to escape. The Zodiac Emperors sent her to attack the Wildmans' funeral the next day, and her teammates once more failed to get through to her. She was able to overpower Tayisa in combat, and tried to kidnap her, but mysterious music rendered her temporarily helpless. Unfortunately the Rangers weren't able to stop the Zodiac Emperors from taking her back after her failure. Ophiuchus helped her, avoiding the upset Zodiac Emperors and encouraging her. While she trained in her cave, Libra approached her and struck up a conversation, asking what she thought of the Rangers. Violet was cautious, but at Libra's prodding admitted that she thought they were doing what they saw as the right thing. Libra encouraged her to keep being honest about her enemies' virtues and left. After Capricorn sent Jewel Golems to interrupt the Wildman family's departure, she attacked, giving the Rangers time to react to the attack. Teleported back, she found herself in Cancer's claws. Her reasoning, that the fight might have delayed or even prevented the Yellow Ranger from leaving town, wasn't good enough, and they ordered Pisces to punish her. Ophiuchus tried to intervene but wasn't allowed. Pisces used his brainwashing device to both remove Violet's memory of her actions and hurt her as punishment. Ophiuchus came to help her out, and she tearfully apologized for whatever she'd done. She asked why he was helping her, and he said it was a favor from one underappreciated warrior to another. Knowing from him that she'd probably have to fight again soon, she rested. She was woken up by the intrusion of the Hex and Scarab Riders and the Yellow Ranger. She attacked, but was overwhelmed and knocked out by Ezra. Reluctantly the rescuers tied her up before bringing her back to the base. They left Casey to talk to her when she woke up. Remembering nothing, Violet was defiant towards her "kidnappers," not trusting their word after the way they'd treated her. To her surprise, Casey admitted her point and untied her. An alarm went off: Ophiuchus was wandering around the woods. Violet talked Casey out of calling in the other Rangers, and went to talk to him, sure he wouldn't try to harm her. She was right. Her loyalty to the Zodiac Emperors surprised Ophiuchus, who pointed out that the Rangers were still treating her better. In fact, they always had. He finally revealed that they were telling her the full truth, and that either way she'd have a much better, less abusive life with them than with the Zodiac Emperors. Violet took his word for it, and immediately offered to help him so that the Emperors wouldn't punish him again for failing to bring her back. Unfortunately Jewel Golems interrupted, and the Rangers teleported Violet out. Personality Violet is perfectionistic, determined and hard-working. She will never give up, which turns her into something of a dragon, and she really struggles with seeing things from someone else’s perspective. She tends to be passive-aggressive when she’s upset. Arsenal *Zeonizers *Communicator Watch *Blue Power Axes *Zeozord III *Super Zeozord III Appearance Violet is African-American, with dark brown skin and crinkled, ripply black hair that she desperately wants to be silky. She’s tall, elegand and has a lean musculature, with very strong legs thanks to propelling a forty-pound tail through the water for hours every week. Trivia *Violet is the revised version of Judith Tarong, formerly the Yellow Ranger. *During the revision process, Violet was named Linda, chosen because the name’s meaning (snake) had special significance in later events. *Violet's star sign is Cancer. *She is left-handed, and with a little technical assistance from Casey, switched the position of the weapons on her belt to make it easier for herself. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Blue Ranger Category:Female Category:Human Category:Thantosiet